The Legend of Naruto, harry potter, and Link?
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Link has amnesia. Yet he gets dragged on a mission with Naruto and a few others to Hogwarts. However, Voldermort has allies of his own. They call themselves the Heartless. Naruto, The Legend of Zelda, Harry potter, And Kingdom Hearts crossover. No pairing
1. Chapter 1

Right, this fic, is pretty unimaginative. At the beginning. The plot is MUCH deeper as it goes through… I think… Anyway, This isn't like ordinary Naruto/ Harry potter crossovers. Mostly because of Link, and the much deeper plot, not to mention the original characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry potter, or Zelda. I do own the original characters and that's it.

Oh, this first paragraph is not supposed to make sense. Mysterious.

Prologue

"Ah, Lord Drakage, we have a very important assignment.

" zzzzzz….zzzzzz…"

" Lord drakage? LORD DRAKAGE!!!"

" Huh? What happened? Who died?"

" I was telling you about the assignment."

" What assignment?"

" The S-class one that pays really well."

" Cool. I'll send some shinobi right away."

" Also, the client, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Wishes to have a defense against the dark arts teacher."

" I'll go personally."

" Lord drakage…"

"No buts. I know this guy. I'm pretty sure what the mission is too…"

" Ah, but there's a catch. Konaha is also sending ninja on this assignment."

" They are allies. I really don't care."

" Sir, I forgot. They requested young shinobi who are we going to…"

" I know what I'm doing. I'm already on it. Send a letter back to Dumbledore Via owl and tell him that we accept. I am going to teach."

" We need you here."

" look at this village. After our last war, we only have a few dozen shinobi left. I think we have no choice but to move out. With no activity, this place will be hard to find. I doubt anyone will raid the place. Give the order, we're going to Konaha."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Naruto was bored. This summer sucked to be honest. There was really nothing to do. Almost all of the missions were D-rank. So Naruto, even though he was now a chunin, still did D-rank jobs because of the mission shortage. For some reason, the akatsuki disappeared off the face of the earth. Sasuke was still with Orochimaru, but no one had seen any Orochimaru activity at all. No one knew where he was. Same with Sasuke. Naruto even wondered if they were still alive. Naruto stopped training and decided to get some ramen. On the way, he considered which kind he should get. They were all so delicious. Unfortuneatly, one of Naruto's worst nightmare's came true. The Ramen stand was closed for the day!

" AH! What am I going to eat!" Naruto yelled Several passerby looked strangely at him, and went on their way. Then another bad thing happened.

" Naruto. Tsurnade wants to see you." The random Anbu Whispered to naruto before he took off. Naruto just stood there.

" Now? But I haven't eaten! AHHH!!!" Naruto went to see what the hag wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Albus, will this work?" Professor McGonagal asked nervously. Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He was considering his response.

"I asked these shinobi to protect Harry and this school. They are trustworthy." He said solemnly.

"But, these are… They are just about as old as Harry himself!" Mcgonacall said. "Surely Aurors…"

The Aurors are busy. I already receiveced a yes from The Drakage of the village hidden in the flames. I'm yet to hear my response from Konaha. I even got a DATDA teacher. I'm going to get Harry now. I'll see you later." With that, Dumbledore left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was wondering what was going on. The order did not keep him informed at all on what was happening with the war. All he knew was that Dumbledore got a DATDA teacher, but he knew he wouldn't last. When did they? He couldn't wait for his last year at Hogwarts. Then he didn't have to see the dursley's again. YES! He felt like dancing. But The train didn't leave for another month, so he had to wait. He knew that Dumbledore was going to pick him up like he did last year, to take him… Somewhere. He heard a knock at the door and decided to look who it was.

Author's note: by now, your like, WTH! Dumbledore's dead in book seven! Well, this isn't an alternate universe. I explain this later. Be patient. Anyway, Like it? Review! (If your reading this, you must have read already so I can't tell you to read now can I?)


	2. The Breifing

No reviews so far… Hmn… Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Naruto, Or Harry potter. If I did, I'd be rich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ah, Professor… Dragon was it? Considering I haven't found anyone else to teach Defense against the dark arts."

" Your lucky. Fortunately, I'm moving my people to Konaha to be part of the Village. Our… lack of troops force us to do so. So, effectively, I no longer have any power. I can't say I miss it, I would rather be going out on missions anyway."

" Allright. I expect to see you here when term starts."

"Aye, McGonagall. I need to inform the shinobi I'm sending on this mission be aware of the details. If you'll excuse me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey! Who are you people? Unless you have written permission, none of you may enter!" The guard of konaha's gate said confidently. They had to be rogues, he decided. There were about fifty ninja in the midst of innocent civililian's. They seemed to be led by the strange man up front. He was wearing Bright red armor and had a helmet that covered his face like a dirt bike helmet would. He also wore a red Cloak. Suddenly the man spoke.

" It is I! The Drakage from the village hidden in the flames, Drakure! Let us in!" He shouted. The Guard opened the door because he knew that these people were trustworthy. Drakure was a Powerful village, that was always allies with the leaf. Also his instructions for the day included letting these people in. He heard from shizune that the drakage had argued with Tsurnade for hours until she agreed to his terms. Drakure and the leaf were one now… until Drakure could get it's strength back. The Drakage promised all of his ninja under tsurnade's command, then left to bring his people back safely. The guard continued his duty wondering what the heck the drakage was doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's office, Lady Tsurnade finally realized why the Drakage wanted Their two villages to merge. The was hardly anybody left. Drakure's last war was a civil war actually. Several shinobi felt the Drakage didn't deserve the title, as he was hardly ever in the village. By the time the Drakage got there, almost the whole village was massacred by several hired rouge ninja's and the rebels. The Drakage fought and killed all of the rogues, and attempted to rebuild his village. It didn't work. Now Rogue's were coming almost every day because the secret location of Drakure had been revealed. The Drakage had no choice but to use a advanced jutsu to hide their home and head to konaha. Tsurnade knew he wasn't telling the whole story. Like why did he abandon his village? Where did he go? Tsurnade was wondering these things about this mysterious leader.

" Tsurnade, I heard that a certain S-class mission has popped up. A very desperate call, very well paid, especially if they're willing to ask two Villages."

" So, Albus asked you too…" Tsurnade said turning her back on the drakage.

" Yes. I was wondering, who are you going to send? Your not going to be unimaginative, and send Anbu, right?"

" No. We're protecting the school. We need to blend in. So, I asked several of my younger Shinobi to go on this mission."

"Same with me." The Drakage said cheerfully. It may have been tsurnade's imagination, but this guy's personilty was almost childish. Like Naruto's. Except he actually knew what he was doing.

" I understand your teaching at this school, right?" She asked.

" Yeah. I'm teaching defense against the dark arts…" The drakage trailed off

"What is it?" Tsurnade asked

" I just thought of something strange. This request came from England right?"

" Yeah, so?" She asked

" I'll tell you. This part of the world… is isolated. Completely isolated from everything else. England is in another continent."  
" That means… Everyone who tries to sail out to sea…"

" If they go too far, they die.Whirlpools, hurricanes, all kinds of obstacles are there. Those other people don't know we exist. Except…"

" That's where you went. You went to England." Tsurnade said excitedly

" Aye. I explored past that, and met Dumbledore. It seems he was looking at this area, with it's unnatural Storms so the ordinary people's satellites couldn't even see it."

" Ordinary?" Tsurnade asked tentatively

" Don't worry. Those people are advanced, but weak. If they did train like we do, they could learn magic but… They like their life." The drakage said simply. Suddenly, they heard a shout.

" DON'T GO IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" As the door flew open Naruto pointed a dramatic finger at Tsurnade.

" WHY DID YOU CALL ME HERE BEFORE I COULD EAT OLD HAG!!!!!!! He yelled. Tsurnade twitched at this, and the Drakage could see she really wanted to punch him through a wall.

" A few more minutes and I would've done that myself." A red haired Flame Ninja stepped out behind Naruto.

" For once, I agree with Zane Sensei. You were taking too long." A another Flame Ninja appeared suddenly behind the Drakage. The Drakage didn't even flinch.

" Tsurnade, These are two of my students. Zane Zahnorou," he indictatded the redhead," and….

" I'M NARUTO! THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Tsurnade, Zane, and the drakage all sweatdropped.

" Right… Anyway, I picked three Ninja for this mission, not including myself. Zane Zahnorou, Megagamer 200," he pointed to the goofily grinning ninja behind him. "And…"

Another scream. This time it was downstairs. Everyone except Naruto Poofed down there, while he had to walk. When he got to the bottom of the Hokage tower he saw several girls with hearts in their eyes. Naruto HIGHLY doubted Sasuke was back, so he considered that another pretty-boy from the Flame village came along. He pushed in front of the crowd, and saw the Drakage introducing his last student. The student wore a stupid Green tunic with a floppy green hat.

" This is Link Kokiri."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time for your briefing."The drakage said as everyone assembled in the hokage's office. Naruto looked around the room at everyone who was going. Neji, Sakura, Megagamer, Zane, Link, and himself were going on this mission. Naruto briefly wondered what the mission was.

" Your, mission, is a protect mission… S-class." Everyone gasped.

" S-class huh? What does that mean?" That idiot Link asked.

" Don't you know?" Naruto asked unbelievingly.

" Maybe… but Drakage sensei says I have amnesia. So I'm not sure." Link said shrugging.

" It means it's really important! Now shut up!" Sakura whispered.

" As I was saying… You will protecting a school… Of magic." He ignored the gasps that came from everyone except Megagamer, and Link who had no idea what he was talking about anyway. The drakage contuined.

" This school, is on the other side of the world. Basically, I was too lazy to check approximately…"

" Well sensei, England isn't apromitly on the other side of the world. You see…" Megagamer started before Zane punched him.

" Thank you Zane. Megagamer, don't get started. We don't have the lifetime. As I was saying… You shall be protecting this school from their enemie's, the death eaters, and their leader, Lord Voldemort. Now, they speak a different language then us so…"  
" I teach them?" Megagamer guessed again. The Drakage glared at him.

" No. And I told you to SHUT UP before this meeting. As I was saying…"

" I'm hungry!" Megagamer said Randomly. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Zane… Shut him up." The drakage ordered before continuing. Zane took out one of his three swords he kept at his belt and whacked Megagamer on the head. Megagamer fell unconsious.

" Right, I'm going to this school to teach, undercover, you guy's are going in as student's, undercover. Any questions?"

"I have several!" Link said quietly.

" Shoot."

" Well, what's magic? And a school? And Death eaters? And who's voldemort?" Everyone sweatdropped at the first two questions, but thought the other two were pretty good.

" You'll find out soon enough." The drakage said as he headed for the door.

" But, Lord Drakage." Sakura spoke for the first time this meeting. " We should know who these people are."

" Sakura has a point. We need to know what they want, who their leader is, and what he's done to come up with an effective defense stragey if they do attack." Neji spoke calmly.

" Uhhhhh…. Yeah!" Naruto said " If I agree, it'll make me look smart!" he thought.

" Fine… then I don't know." The flame ninja (Even Link) Sweatdropped at this.

"I'm back! And sensei, you know EVERYTHING! Stop lying to us!" Megagamer woke up suddenly and yelled at the Drakage.

" Ask the student's when you get to school. You'll figure out what to do. Actually, I'm taking you somewhere. Pack, and meet me up front." With that, The Drakage Disappeared in several flames.

" STOP BEING SO DRAMITIC!!!" Megagamer yelled. Everyone sweatdropped at this. Naruto wondered why this kid was coming along.

" That kid is weird! Mouthing off to both of our leaders?" Naruto asked his fellow leaf ninja. He receieved a blow from Sakura.

" YOU IDIOT! YOU USED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME! YOU STILL DO AS A MATTER OF FACT!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was at the Burrow. Finally. He was finally at Ron's house. Dumbledore had picked him up and dropped him off at the burrow. Harry highly doubted he'd get to the burrow right away. However, Dumbledore brought his straight here.

" Professor, have you found a new Defense against the dark arts teacher?" Harry asked.

" Yes. Quite easily actually. You'll meet him when school starts." Professor Dumbledore's words surprised Harry. After all, wasn't the defense against the dark arts job cursed?

" Oh yes. Speaking of professor Dragon, He's bringing some students of his to our school. They need time to get comfortably, So He's dropping them off at the burrow."

Harry looked surprised. Dumbledore chuckled.

" Ah, last year, I thought that the unnatural storm's around a certain area were unnatural. So I thought there might be a horcrux there. However, it turned it to be surrounded a little continent. I met Professor Dragon there, who was a wizard. He told me he was a Headmaster for his school, but due to their isolation, they could only use spells they made up themselves. They should be here around Noon tommarow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Right, obviously Dumbledore is leaving something out of what he tells harry. He knows about the Ninja, and their jutsu. He's lying to Harry because it's a undercover mission duh! And Link… He get's his memory back soon enough. Which Link is it? Also, the thing about Dumbledore being alive…it fits into the plot. Seriously, you'll find out soon enough. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Now… still no reviews. I'm not a genius, but that either means I suck,

Or no one has read this. This chapter is going to focus more on Harry. Now, I'm considering another crossover near the end, to get it prepped for the sequel(s). Also, this is now officially AU. I decided to do this, because… well, It's a crossover. My ideas didn't quite work out…

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Naruto or Harry Potter. I do own Zane, The Drakage, Megagamer, and some other guy who gets introduced later. Let's go!

Chapter 3

Zane really wanted to kill Megagamer and that blonde kid. Why those idiots came along for an S-class mission… Zane had no idea. Speaking of idiots… Link was coming along too. What was the Drakage thinking? Link was impossibly strong, fast, and never seemed to have to sleep. Zane was snapped out of his thoughts as that Blonde kid… his name was Naruto right? Yelled at Megagamer.

" Come on! Want to fight right now!" Naruto Challenged Megagamer aggressively. Megagamer cracked his knuckles.

" Bring it! I might break a arm or two, but that's what you get for insulting Lord Drakage!" Megagamer said threatingly. Zane was slowly counting backwards. 10, 9, 8,7-

" I'M GONNA BEAT YOU! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. REALLY LOUDLY.

3,2,1…

" SHUUUUUUTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" Zane yelled as he took out his two of his swords and pointed them threatingly at Naruto and Megagamer. " You… Idiots. Shut up before I kill you!" He snapped before he withdrew his blades and continued walking. Sakura sweatdropped at this. " He reminds me of Gaara!" She thought to herself before Naruto and Megagamer started arguing again. Neji was starting to lose his patience too. Before anyone could snap again, Megagamer slapped his forehead.

" Oh yeah! The Drakage said we leave at 1-O-Clock! And it's currently… 12:58." He said while looking at his watch. Everyone looked at him in horror. Zane, Neji, and Sakura hit him. Hard.

" YOU IDIOT!" They yelled at the same time. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That can't be true! Who brought Harry here then?" Arthur Said while glaring at Kingsley. He must've thought there was a possibility that Kingsley was a Death Eater. Kingsley sighed.

" We have to face the facts. Someone pretended to be Dumbledore, even though the real one was long dead. About a month. Meaning, that it happened during the attack of Hogwarts." Kingsley stated. " I'm not happy about it either, so that Dumbledore might have been a death eater."

" I don't think so. Arthur said nervously. I mean, Harry got here just fine…"

" Hello Kingsley! Mr.Weasley!" Harry greeted the Adults sitting at the kitchen table. Kingsley looked up.

" What form does your patronus take?" He asked randomly.

" Uhhh… A stag. Why?" Harry asked. He wondered what was going on.

Kingsley relaxed, then tensed up again. " Very bad news Harry. The man that brought you here… wasn't Dumbledore."

" Wait, What?" Harry asked alarmed. Kingsley nodded.

" You heard right. We thought that snape decided to throw Dumbledore out the window, and someone saw and saved him from falling."

" That's what I saw!" Harry yelled at Kingsley. " ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!!!" He found it hard to believe that Dumbledore was dead.

" It was an Illusion. But sheer stupid luck, a strange meteor came down near Hogwarts. We're guessing it held powerful magical traces, and it made you see an illusion. We aren't sure if Snape did it yet, Although considering he's gone, it's a pretty safe bet he did it after all."

" Wait a minute… Kingsley. You heard that Dumbledore was the one who invited the Japanese exchange students right? When did he do this?"  
" A two weeks ago. What do you…" Kingsley trailed off, realizing what this meant. Harry nodded.

" That's right. They're probably be Death Eaters who want to kill me." Harry said. " I should leave…"

" The weddings tomorrow though! If we get you some polyjuice potion, you'll be okay!" Arthur assured Harry.

" We can't be sure they are Death Eaters, Not yet anyway. We need legit evidence." Kingsley said. " We can't fight them if they're not Death eaters. If they have strange habits, like, drinking out of a hip flask, that's probably polyjuice potion."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link had absolutely no idea who he was. All he knew was that he was found in a forest full of monsters… in the same area he was going to now. That was the main reason the Drakage sent him on this mission: to find his past. Link often had strange flashbacks, Once he was riding a horse on a beautiful plain, another he was fighting a huge dragon like monster. He had to strain to remember his name, let alone his memories. He knew he was different. His ears were the most obvious. They were pointed, like an elf's. he also had inhuman strength, and, after some ninja training, speed. Strangest of all, he never had to sleep. Ever. Which was weird, because he knew sleep was meant to replenish chakra and other things. What was the word Megagamer used… Oh yeah. Insomianiac. That's what Link was. According to Megagamer anyway. Link was glad Megagamer was coming along. Megagamer was the one who realized Link's potential as a ninja. Zane he didn't like. His hobby's were too… Strange. Link had often seen him stare at flames for hours. He also liked torture. Prisoners never lasted long in Drakure. Somehow, Zane got to be top interrogator of Drakure simply because of his brutal methods. Link knew one case where he was assigned to make sure no of the prisoners escaped, Zane killed all of them all of them, Except one, Brutally when they refused to give away information. Link shuddered. Zane actually skinned those people… alive. In the end, He always got the information… and killed the informant. Everyone in Drakure knew he was sadistic, and enjoyed causing pain. What most people didn't know, however, is the fact that Zane wanted to know why pain was set off. Zane reasoned that pain existed so people don't let themselves get killed easily. He said Tests prove that. Link really did not want to know what "Tests" meant. He was working on a way to find what set pain off. Link… Didn't want to be around when he did "Tests" on his "Subjects". Always prisoners, because Zane couldn't stand killing an animal. Link wondered why.

End

Authors note: Ohh! Who impersonated Dumbledore? The suspense is killing me! Oh wait…. I already know! HA! You'll find out some time. Anyway, That last paragraph was to describe Zane's background a bit more. He'll have a flashback soon enough. And about Megagamer… He's not me. I swear. I actually based the Drakage after me. Why Megagamer is called Megagamer is revealed… Later. And the flame villages revolt… Again, later. Read on, and find out! When the next chapter gets made.


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to add the other crossover into this story. I'm going to change the summary to fit it in… and guess what it is? Kingdom Hearts! Of course, Only the Heartless are going to be in this fic… Not even a keyblade. Not yet anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The Legend of Zelda, Harry Potter, or Kingdom Hearts. I DO own Megagamer, Zane, and the Drakage. I also own the plot. Considering I'm almost constantly updating I think I actually enjoy writing this!

Chapter 4

" We made It!" Megagamer yelled as they descended onto the meeting place. By "Descended" I mean jumping then falling. Duh. They're ninjas!

" You're here early." The Drakage commented looking at the shinobi. " You had another hour and a half." They all glared at Megagamer.

" Oh… I read the watch wrong… DON'T KILL ME!" Megagamer yelled as he poofed away to… somewhere. The Drakage sighed.

" Ignore him. It's his annoying habit to be early, then yell at people for being on time."

Everyone sweatdropped at this, but Sakura spoke up.

" Sir, how are we getting to England?" She asked. " I mean, It's incredibly far away, or so I'm told. Or is there something we don't know?"

" We'll be using a portkey. As soon as Megagamer gets back." The Drakage ansewered.

" Wait, your coming with us?" Neji asked confusedly. " But you have to command a village…"

" I don't have a village. We ditched it for a reason. There's only a few dozen of us left, and I placed all of our Shinobi under Tsurnade's command."

" How irresponsible are you?" Zane sighed. The Drakage shrugged.

" I don't know. I hate my job… especially the paperwork… that evil paperwork…" He muttered before saying, " I know your there. Stop trying to sneak up on me." With a poof, Megagamer appeared again.

" Oh, Sensei, your are the GREATEST!" Megagamer said sarcastically. " I could NEVER sneak up on yoooouuu…" suddenly, another Megagamer jumped out of the ground and punched the Drakage and shouted. REALLY LOUD. " SURPRISE!" Another poof. The Drakage was gone. In his place was a log.

" You can't sneak up on him Megagamer. He's too… advanced." Zane said as he looked around for him.

" Anyway, since we're all here…" The Drakage said catching everyone by surprise. They didn't even hear a poof. " I think it's time to… Wait. Where's Naruto and Link?" Everyone looked around and couldn't find them. Sakura Slapped her forhead.  
" I knew it was too quiet! I just couldn't place my finger on it!"

" Link's missing? Where is he?" Megagamer wondered aloud.

" Find them. Bring them back. Now." The Drakage ordered Zane and Megagamer. They saluted before they disappeared. Sakura and Neji, picking up the procedure, also saluted, and left to look for those fools.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your paying for this right?" Naruto asked Link as Link ate his third bowl of ramen and Naruto was on his seventh.

" I uhhhh… don't have any money." Link answered honestly. Naruto's eye's widened.

" That's not good… I don't have any money either!"

" What are we going to do?" Link asked Naruto.

" I guess… OWWWW!" something had come from the door, and it turned out to be Sakura's fist. Link watched Naruto being plowed into the ground. Compared to most humans, Sakura was strong. Compared to him, she was… Okay.

" YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU GET RAMEN! SURE MEGAGAMER LIED AND GOT US THERE AN HOUR AND A HALF EARLY, BUT THAT DOESN"T EXCUSE YOU FOR DITCHING US!"

" Okay… but do you have money? We're kind of broke…" Naruto asked. Link marveled at how stupid he was. To ask a woman to give you money after getting yelled at? That was suicide. His suspicions were confirmed when Sakura's eyes widened and punched him into the ground. Link snickered. Watching an idiot getting beat up is COMEDY GOLD!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" We're leaving." The Drakage said simply as Sakura dragged Naruto back to the meeting place. Neji and Zane we're already there. Further investigation revealed Megagamer, who was sitting in a tree looking bored throwing darts." Finally!" Megagamer said enthustically threw the last dart right in the center. Perfect leaf symbol. He then jumped off the tree and gave a stupid looking salute. Everyone ( Except Naruto) glared at him.

" Allright, this is a portkey." The Drakage pulled out a bell. Everyone ( Except Megagamer for some odd reason) looked confused.

" I don't mean disrespect Drakage-Sama, but that's a bell." Neji said flatly.

"It is." This caused everyone even more confusion. " But it's also a portkey. You see a portkey-"

"Is a ordinary item enchanted by wizards that takes them wherever they want. They try to make them look mundane so Muggles don't pick them up, things like garbage, see? It is a illegal to make a portkey without the Ministry of Magic's permission. The portkey was created by-" At this point, The Drakage hit Megagamer across the head.

" SHUT UP! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

" We would if we had a timeturner. See, Timeturners go back in time, so effectively you have all the time you… ARGH!" The Drakage suddenly shoved a cork into Megagamer's mouth.

" Sorry about that." He said conversationally. " But we have to go. Grab on." Everyone, even Megagamer even though he looked sulky, grabbed on to the bell. They suddenly felt a tug at their waist's and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( Quick authors note: That converstation about The Japanese exchange students was the day before they left. Sorry for the confusion)

" I already explained to you about Dumbledore, and our suspicions about these "Japanese transfer students". Play it cool. Don't let them know we're on to them." Kingsley explained to the whole Weasley household ( Plus Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, who was not a Weasley yet)

" Don't worry. We'll be fine. The weddings today to, so we'll have lots of guests." Arthur assured Kingsley. " We even invited a few aurors… and Harry's going to be in disguise." Suddenly, they heard a huge BANG! Outside and ran out to see what happened. They heard a lot of yelling coming from the garden. They realized this language was in Japenese. ( AN: Underline means that's in japenese)

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!" It sounded like a young woman screaming at something. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed to the garden, where they saw a weird sight. Apparently, something tore up the garden. Harry had no idea what happened.

" SAKURA! FORGIVE ME!" They noticed a blonde teenager, who was seemingly asking his friend to stop yelling at him. " It was Megagamer's fault!" He yelled why pointing at another teenager who was… spinning around stupidly. " He said these things tell you really cool things when you catch them!" Harry noticed he was pointing at a gnome. Blaming it on them maybe?

" I would yell at him… But Zane has that covered." The girl with the strange pink hair said gesturing to the other side of the garden, where a kid with bright red hair was slamming his foot down on another teenager, with dark black hair. Harry was looking around for the teacher who was supposed to escort them, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly the girl with the strange hair noticed them. Slightly embarrassed, she bowed slightly.

" Sorry about that. He… kind of destroyed your garden." She said in perfect English. Even the accent was English! Harry knew it was probably a spell, or the Death Eaters in disguise were idiots. Mr. Weasley tensed, and Harry knew he was speaking the same thing.

" Introduce yourself please ." Mr. Weasley said, quite cheerfully considering the circumstances. The girl went pink again.

" I'm sorry! My name is… You say you personal name before your family name here right? Is Sakura Haruno." The girl said also quite cheerfully.

" I'm Naruto Uzamaki! BELIEVE IT!" The blonde boy shouted energetically. Only to be put back down by Sakura's fist.

" SHUT UP!" She said in Japanese. She turned back to Mr. Weasley. " Sorry about that."

" I'm Zane." The Redhead said coldly. Harry was sure if these guys were death eaters, this guy would be the ringleader.

" I'm the greatest wizard known in the south, east, north and west." The Black haired kid said quietly. He still hadn't gotten up. Zane slapped his forehead.

" Not again!" He moaned as he edged to the gate. The Black haired teen ignored him.

" I have mastered everything. I know everything. I'm the GREATEST!" He yelled REALLY Loudly. Everyone sweatdropped. The Teen ignored them and contuined his speech. " I have to cut short on my accomplishments, because that would take hours… What's next?" He took out a scroll marked with Japanese symbols. He unrolled it and looked at it. " In the event your accomplishments are to long to put in your introductory speech, cut it short. Okaaaay…" He put the scroll away. Everyone sweatdropped at the fact he needed to read a instruction scroll on how to make an introductory speech? " Where was I?" He asked. Everyone fell over Anime style at this. "Oh yeah! Wait that's not it… Fine. I'll cut it short." Everyone fell over again. HE JUST READ THAT OUT OF A SCROLL!

" My name is Megagamer200. I'll properly introduce myself later." Harry heard Ron snicker at Megagamer's name. Megagamer stared at Ron. "What's so funny? Oh yeah, the fact that YOU DON'T HAVE PANTS!"

" Harry looked at Megagamer strangely because Ron's pants mysteriously disappeared. Ron Ran back to the house to get his pants and grab his wand. Megagamer looked around.

" Nice place." He commented. " hang on… Where's Neji and Link? And the Drakage?"

"We're here." Neji stated calmly as he walked in like he owned the place. The Drakage was following him, and dragging an unconscious Link behind him.

" What happened to him?" Harry asked the man wearing the strange armor. The man shrugged.

" We're not sure. We think he "Accidently" Held on to long."

"That's not possible." Hermione said. " Portkeys can't be held on for too long."

" Ah, a girl who thinks she knows EVERYTHING! Your wrong. I could've held on all day!" Megagamer said insultingly. Hermione looked like she was ready to argue, but she noticed Link's ears.

" He's an elf?" She asked the Armored man.

" No. Not technically. We'll talk inside." He answered. He followed Mr. Weasley inside, and all of his students followed him.  
" When do you think they'll make their move?" Hermione asked Harry.

" Soon." Harry said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: That was a pretty long chapter… I'm beat! I want to write longer chapters. But this seems okay. Tell me if I should make them longer or not. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… I actually think I'm going to finish this! I'm going to try to put more details in. The Heartless will appear soon enough. And I'm not going to be an idiot and just rewrite all of deathly hallows. I'm actually going to screw up the storyline a bit. Yes, Harry is going to attempt to find the Horcruxs. (How do I spell that anyway, I don't think that's right)

Spoiler: I should've put this in at chapter 1. I suck. I know. Spoilers for Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Naruto up to… I don't know. I read a lot of Naruto fanfictions with spoilers and I don't care. And Kingdom Hearts… I have no plans for regular characters to show up at this point except the Heartless, so unless you don't like enemy types to be spoiled, your okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, The Heartless, Or the Legend of Zelda. I do own the plot, (Seriously) The characters Megagamer, Zane, and the Drakage, and I think that's it! Let's roll!

Chapter 5

"ALLRIGHT YOU ! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" Ron yelled at Megagamer as soon as he got changed. He had his wand out and was pointing it at Megagamer. Megagamer was looking very bored. Zane noticed he was itching towards his belt, where his sword was.

" I'm sorry! I don't know where I sent them!" Megagamer claimed. "Hey, is that ramen?" Naruto had already gone to ask Mrs. Weasley when it was going to be ready. Neji noticed the teenager with glasses slip off without saying goodbye. He activated his byakugan (AN: I'm sorry! I've never spelled it before!) He saw him talking to Mr. Weasley, and drinking something the older man had given him. Neji saw that his appearance started changing. He smirked to himself. These pathetic wizards had to use a potion to change appearance? Transformation jutsu were learned at academy level!

"Your a hyuuga right?" Zane asked Neji randomly. Neji nodded. "You did see Harry Potter drink that potion right?" He's our client remember." Neji's eyes widened.

"How did you know? Can you see through walls too?" 

"Actually, my doujutsu allows me to see heat signals. Hence why I asked you. I'm no good with appearances." Zane answered. Ah. That made sense. His Doujutsu let him see heat signals, so while it was activated he might have trouble with realizing who's who, and might lead him to attack his teammates. Neji made a mental note of that.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone headed to the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere, in a certain Malfoy manor, a certain dark lord petted his snake.

"So, these things obey us then? Just what are they?" Voldemort asked still petting his snake.

"Yes my lord. The research team has found nothing on them. Only one trait makes them alien to this world." The random death eater said while bowing down in the traditional I'm-talking-to-the-big-boss pose.

"And that would be…" Voldemort asked although he had an idea of what this man was going to say.

"Sir, these things don't have hearts." Voldemort was shocked. He thought they were the legendary mercenaries, known as the ninja, not this! But they could still prove useful…

"If they obey us, tell them to guard this house. We still don't know anything about them."

"Yes sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A wedding? On the day of our arrival? Oh come on…" Zane grumbled

"Tuxedos! YEAH!" Megagamer yelled stupidly while kicking his feet in the air. Naruto was too busy eating his 24th bowl of ramen to comment. Sakura was telling Hermione about home. (Lies prepared beforehand of course) Link was mysteriously absent. Neji was avoiding every prank Fred and George could think of, so he was pretty busy. The Drakage was writing a letter to the author of Icha Icha paradise (Guess who!) about making a censored version. (AN: LOL he actually thinks that'll happen!)

"Oh the guests are arriving! Wait, where's Ron?"

" Megagamer still hasn't returned his pants. He's looking for a spare." Said cousin Barty, who everyone (Except Naruto who would spill it and Megagamer who just didn't care) was really Harry Potter.

"LET ME! NO He's MINE!" Mysterious voices that sounded suspiciously like fangirls were shouting outside.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!" Link shouted as he dashed into the room. Following him were at least ten veela cousins of fleur who looked mad that they're beauty alone couldn't win him over. Actually, Link was scared because he thought they were insane!

"Hey, it's like Sasuke's back." Neji joked. Everyone stared at him. NEJI MADE A JOKE! NOOOO! IT'S THE APOPLACYSE! "I can make jokes you know!" Neji said crossly. Barty (Harry) watched Link jump out of a window to escape the fangirls. Then he remembered they were on the third floor! He rushed to the window to see… Nothing. Link was gone. The fangirls ran outside to confront him.

"That was close." Link said. Harry literally jumped.

"How did you…"

"Ummmm… I… am really sneaky?" Link lied so awkwardly Zane could've slapped him. It sounded like an amateur. Link was usually pretty good at lying…If he had a few minutes to think about it. Megagamer suddenly looked solemn.

"No matter what you do, you can never escape the ultimate evil known as fangirls." Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Megagamer asked annoyed. "It's not like you can kill them or anything."

"Dang! They're so cute too… and they're going to be family in a few hours…" Ron muttered. Megagamer was about to make a dirty joke but Zane kicked him.

"Come on. The party's about to start!" Hermione said. Everyone headed downstairs. (Even Link after some… Adjustments to his appearance)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A much cooler and stronger snake lord sat on his really cool throne in his village, you know, the sound?

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he entered the room. "We have heard news from Drakure."

"Ah, yes. Yondaime Drakage is quite the reliable ally…" Orochimaru mused. " So? What did they want?"

"They said the alliance is off."

"WHAT! But, Drakure is a mercenary village! They practically depend on us for money! The Yondaime would never-"

"That's the problem. The yondaime was killed. The Godaime absolutely refuses to work for us now. He wants Drakure to be strong on it's own, but considering it's condition-"

"The fact that almost all of their shinobi die from the Zahnorou clan?"

"That's another thing. All the Zahnorou's are dead. Except one. So that means you won't get the drakyugan anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter." Orochimaru said dismissively. " I don't have the book. With out the book, you can't master the drakyugan. You become enslaved to your usually evil and sadistic guardian dragon."

"The Drakyugan is a funny doujutsu… It's most likely not a doujutsu at all. The way that they have guardian Dragons… I've heard rumors that to unlock it's many abilities, you have to do stupid stuff. Like kill this many enemies. Do this many push-ups."

"Strange... Anyway, you have anything else important?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. We have found a… very weird door at the valley of the end."

"Why should I care?"

"The report team reported that it seemed to be emitting energy. I don't think we should open it until we know what it is. That door was behind the waterfall this whole time… It should be impossible to build a door into rock. And behind a very dangerous waterfall. I mean, what is the point?"

" Secrecy?"

"That's my guess to. If I didn't know better, I'd say we accidentally found the waterfall village."

"Investigate this."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" ( AN: That was in Japanese I'm too lazy to underline it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A strange man walked on a strange dark beach. The beach was beautiful in the moonlight, mostly because the sun never shone here.

"Ohh, The heartless are coming, the heartless are coming." He sang to himself. "I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. WHAT THE PELICAN DROPPINGS! The heartless are coming! I should do something! Nah, the Drakage can handle it. Fire represents light sometimes. Although it's usually the sun…" The random strange man skipped across the beach happily.

"Darkness conquers all worlds… DUH! Space is black, meaning its dark! What an idiot… stating the obvious…" The man muttered for apparently no reason. "Huh? The Drakage left the world? Hang on; he's heading to another world! This is bad… I bet five bucks that the Drakage wouldn't leave the planet accidentally!" As the random man muttered, another strange figure walked up to him.

"HA HA! You have arrived. You owe me five bucks." The stranger challenged. Suddenly the random man became younger. He was now a teenager.

"Ah, but the Drakage didn't leave the planet accidentally. He left on purpose. So…"

"Dang it! Oh, and there's a reason I'm here."

"Why?" The Random teenager asked.

"Uh, you caused a major accident. She's not very happy."

"Who? I don't have a girlfriend because I'm too weird… am I weird?"

"Yes. You are weird. I meant her as in HER.

"All in caps?" Random guy asked. The other figure sweatdropped.

"I meant HER, as in, ZELDA?"

"Her?"

"Yes her. She sent me for a reason. She wants to know where Link is. I know he's in another world, but… you're the only one who can find him."

"Do I get cake?"

"She actually promised Ice cream, but… sure."

"YAY! I'll find him. I know where he is." The random figure waved as he walked away. The strange figure frowned.

"You'd only KNOW if… RANDOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: This seems pretty long. That conversation at the end was supposed to make you realize the Drakage lied about the whole Isolation thing. He actually took the ninja into another world. Why? Read on. The strange figure won't get introduced until later, but the Random figure shows up next chapter. Things are going to get better by chapter 7 at the most. Zelda probably won't be in this fic personally. However, Din, Nayru, and Farore will be here. Personally. If you don't know who they are, it doesn't matter. They're not actually characters from oot, but they ARE pretty important. I plan on describing the drakyugan in detail, and yes, I made it up. And I'm proud of it. Well, Read again if you have to and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Right, nothing to say except…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Zelda, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts. I DO own Zane, Megagamer, The Drakage, and Random (He's weird, trust me)

Chapter 6

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." The Sphinx patronus disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. It was silent for a few seconds, and then everyone started screaming.

"Hold on!" Hermione shouted to Ron and Harry. They grabbed hold as she disapparrated.

"Dang it!" Zane cursed. "We lost them! They're the ones we were supposed to protect!" Neji activated his byakyugan.

"I don't see them anywhere." He muttered.

"That's why you have me." Megagamer said professionally. "When I stole Ron's pants, I put a tracking device on them."

"Right, but the contract said we have to protect the school and Harry specifically. I think we should split up." Sakura said.

"I agree." The Drakage said. "I have to go to Hogwarts, as I'm posing as a teacher. We need people who can stay out of trouble at Hogwarts."

"That's not Naruto. And I've only known Megagamer for a little while and I know he's not that type, so he shouldn't go." Sakura said. Receiving "HEYS!" from both Naruto and Megagamer.

"Fine. Sakura, Neji and Zane, you're going to Hogwarts with me. Link, Naruto and Megagamer go find Harry. Link is team leader. GO!" The Drakage commanded. Link and Megagamer saluted and disappeared. Naruto followed them without saluting. The Drakage faced the remaining shinobi. "Right, Hogwarts starts September 1st. Get ready."

"YES SIR!" All the shinobi said professionally. Just then, a ministry official came into the room, accompanied by several Death Eaters.

"All right! Shocking new evidence proves that Harry Potter murdered Albus Dumbledore! We have permission to hurt anyone who refuses to tell us where he is!"

"Let's hide. They're the bad guy." Drakage ordered. The shinobi nodded before poofing away. The Drakage made a rude hand gesture Megagamer would have done to the Death Eaters and poofed away also.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, they're around here?" Link asked Megagamer.

"Tottingham Court Road. It's a muggle street, so I'm guessing they thought they couldn't be found by the Death Eaters here." Megagamer responded. He noticed Naruto was muttering to himself in a strange way. "Uhhhh… are you okay?" He asked. Naruto swayed back and forth like he was drunk.

"Heh heh… Good stuff that firewhiskey… MORE!" He shouted. Everyone gave him strange looks. Megagamer slapped his forehead.

"Great. That stuff has alcohol in it. He's drunk!"

"That's not good." Link said. "Anyway, back to the mission. Where are they now Megagamer?"

"Sorry. The Drakage WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY underpays me. It's a cheap tracking device. It can only see where they are generally."

"Dang it! And we have a drunk, so only one of us can go looking at a time!"

"Hic… They were at a wedding… They're bound to stick out…" Naruto muttered before fainting.

"Huh? He's so drunk he thinks he smart!" Megagamer yelled in an insane fashion. Link sweatdropped.

"Uhhhh… He does make sense though. They have to look unusually nice, so they should stick out. I'll go look for them. You carry Naruto." Link said over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Great… oh well. It's better then when sensei got drunk…" Megagamer shivered as he picked up Naruto and followed Link.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we do now?" Ron asked Harry as they sipped their drinks. "This is revolting…"

"Voldermort will want to get me. We have to destroy those horcruxs or…"

Link watched them in a transformation jutsu, so no one recognized him. His sharp ears also heard everything they said. He knew of Voldemort of course, he was in the mission briefing. He was the main bad guy. However, he was lost on 'Horcruxs'. He never heard of them before. He guessed they were a part of Voldemort's criminal operation and if Harry and Co. destroyed them Voldemort would be out of business. Link noticed a blond man wave away a waitress. Link could tell that this man wanted something else. Link watched him reach into his pocket and pull out… a stick. Link recognized it as a wand. His companion also pulled out a wand. Link prepared to pull out his katana and kill the men if necessary, when Naruto barged in the room. How he had gotten away from Megagamer was a mystery, but now the cover was blown.

"YO! NARUTO UZAMAKI IS HERE!" He shouted as he shuffled around. Link noticed Harry and Co. pull out their wands. Had they noticed the man, or saw Uzamaki as a threat? Apparently the latter. Hermione shot a stunner at Naruto, but it bounced off. Link wondered how Naruto could resist spells like that. That was when the blond man made his move. Blondie shot a killer curse at Ron. Link jumped up and pushed Ron out of the way. Naruto saw there was a fight and decided he wanted to join too.

"A FIGHT! LET'S GO WEAKLING!" Naruto Punched the Blond's hooded companion out cold. The waitress was calling 9-1-1 by now. Blondie tried to shoot another killer, but Harry disarmed him… and disapparated. Ron and Hermione grabbed on as he disappeared. Naruto was spinning around stupidly. Link already heard cop sirens outside. Just then, Megagamer decided to show up.

" WHOOOOSHHH!" He yelled as he jumped through the window, thus breaking it and spreading glass everywhere. He rolled and got back on his feet in a fighting position. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"It's over thank you very much." Link answered. Link grabbed Blondie before poofing away. Megagamer grabbed Naruto before poofing away. When they were gone, a random figure walked in the restaurant.

" I want pineapples!" He said randomly. Just then, the cops barged in.

" Okay bub. Your coming with us." The leader said to random figure. The figure put his cloak up and pulled out a cigarette.

" I can't. I'm too bada. He said. " Random's the name. I'm too cool to be arrested. Now may you choke on air!"

"That…. MADE NO SENSE!" the cop shouted as Random laughed and somehow escaped. The cops tried shooting at him, but random gusts of wind kept blowing the bullets away.

"After him! We've got to catch him!" The head cop yelled to his troops.

To cut a long story short, they didn't catch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Now, that thing about Random… well, his identity gets revealed later. His name is his personilty. He'll ALWAYS say things like that. Yes, he is important to the story. I'm going to try to make the plot more unique next chapter, so be ready. Until next time!


	7. Heh heh you did NOT see this coming

Let's see… Nothing to say

Let's see… Nothing to say. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, or Naruto. I do own Random, the Drakage, Zane, and Megagamer. I also own the Drakyugan. That's right. I made up my own Gekkei kenkei.

Chapter 7

"What was he doing there? How did he know we were in tottingham court road?" Harry asked Hermione. They were in Number twelve, Grimmauld place.

"I don't know… how could he have followed us? It's not like he put a tracking device on us or anything." Hermione said. Ron's eyes widened.

"Maybe you still have the trace!" He exclaimed.

"No. That breaks at seventeen. No exceptions. It is strange though… My stunner bounced right off." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. He must be only part-human. Didn't Hagrid off spells bouncing off of him when Umbridge went after him?" Ron asked. Harry snapped his fingers.

"That makes sense… But that doesn't explain how Naruto found us though."

"There was another wizard in there too, if you didn't notice. I don't know who it was. Naruto went for them for some reason. Didn't he punch one's lights out?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"He did. Maybe they were witnesses to Scrimgeours death or something. He might not have been after us at all."

"That's true, but did you see how he was moving? I'm pretty sure he was drunk." Harry pointed out.

"That's another thing. None of the so-called Japanese exchange students drank polyjuice. They were at the party. I kept Sakura talking, and I was watching her for over an hour. She didn't drink anything." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but they might just be new recruits." Ron said.

"Think. Would you send a bunch of kids to assassinate your greatest enemy?" Harry asked him. Ron shook his head.

"There was the… his title was 'Drakage' right? I don't know how old he is, with all that armor, but he's definitely older then the others." Hermione said.

"We have to be more careful this time. They could find us again!" Harry said. "They could be right outside the door!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How right he is…" Link muttered. "He's around here somewhere, but which house?"

"Not number 13. Heroes NEVER choose 13. That's a bad guy number. Unless he wants to look cool. Not eleven either, I can see some people in there … Where's number twelve?" Megagamer asked. Naruto (Now conscious and undrunk) looked at him strangely.

"It's right there!" He yelled at Megagamer pointing between the crack between the buildings eleven and thirteen. Megagamer and Link sweatdropped.

"That's a crack. There's no way he could be back there." Megagamer said slowly, Hoping Naruto would get it. Naruto stood up straighter.

"It's right here!" He yelled. He walked up to the crack and… disappeared. Megagamer and Link looked in disbelief.

"Wow… That guy's better then I gave him credit for." Megagamer breathed. "That's not genjutsu, so… how?"

"It might have something to do with spells bouncing off him. Did I tell you what happened at that diner? The spells shot at him bounced off!"

"We'll talk about this later Link. Let's go!" Megagamer said as he charged for the Door. Link followed. When the house appeared out of nowhere, they opened the door and stepped inside. Naruto was looking around the place.

"Wow… Nice. Even if it is dirty…" Naruto said as he gestured to his comrades to come on. Suddenly something jumped out at them. It looked like some old guy.

"Severus Snape?" The figure asked. Link looked at it quizzically. Naruto wanted to blow it up. Megagamer sighed.

"Look, we're not Snape. I don't care what you think. Now move, or we'll kill you." At 'Kill' The thing turned to dust. Link walked past it.

"They're somewhere in the kitchen." He said. "They're going to jump out on us, so be ready."

"YAH!" Ron yelled as they opened the door. All three of them shot stunners at our ninja friends. Naruto got hit, but it bounced off. Link was stunned. Megagamer was smart enough to sneak around. He had his sword out. It was the first time Naruto had seen the Wii Sword, Megagamer's most prised possession. It was a strange blade. It glowed, and was retractable. Where the HUGE blade went Naruto had no idea. His handle also had strange buttons, which Naruto also didn't know what the heck they were. Megagamer pressed the one in the front, which Naruto noticed was titled A, and turned… into a glowing stick with a star at the end. Megagamer pointed it at Ron and said something that sounded like 'Fira' although Naruto couldn't be sure at this distance. Hermione screamed as she noticed Megagamer hit Ron with flames. Link somehow overcame the stunner and punched Megagamer. He had gotten over there REALLY fast.

"MEGAGAMER! We're not suppoused to kill them!" Link shouted at Megagamer. Seeing Harry's confused expression, he grinned. "Let me explain…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are Japanese mercenary wizards who were hired to protect me?" Harry asked Megagamer. Megagamer nodded.

"Yep. Pretty much." Megagamer said. Link sighed in relief. It was good to have a very gifted liar on the squad.

"So… aren't you guys going to school?" Link asked. "It starts… in about a week."

"No. Voldemort can find us there. We're not going." Harry said. Link raised an eyebrow.

Megagamer noticed Ron and Hermione pull out their wands. Before either of them could blink, he had his Wii wand out again and disarmed both of them. (Not literally, I mean Expellearmus)

"Do that again, and I'm going to knock your heads off! That's annoying!" Megagamer said crossly. Ron and Hermione picked up their wands sheepishly.

"I didn't kill you Dumbledore." An oh-so mysterious voice said from outside the kitchen. Megagamer had his wand out. Naruto had his kunai. Link just sat there looking awesome. The door creaked open…

"Hey Lupin." Harry said. Lupin nodded before seeing the three Shinobi. Megagamer put away his wand. Naruto withdrew his kunai. Link just looked as awesome as ever.

"Harry, why are they here?" Lupin asked.

"They followed us here. Somehow…" Harry said.

"Right, we're not death eaters. Those guys are idiots following some crazy lunatic." Megagamer said. "You were at the wedding right? Good to see you again I guess."

"Thanks." Lupin said smiling slightly. Link noticed him fingering for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that. Megagamer successfully disarmed Harry, Ron, and Hermione at least 12 times respectively."

"Whatever that means…" Megagamer muttered. Naruto decided to speak up. (AN: Sorry, kind of OOC)

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for Harry. Voldermort has taken over the ministry. I hear you three are dropping out of Hogwarts." Lupin said while glaring at the Golden Trio. (AN: Harry, Ron, and Hermione in case you forgot) "I have to ask, why?

"To stop Voldermort." Ron said. "You can't stop us!"

"Actually, I wanted to come along." Lupin said. Link raised an eyebrow. Megagamer wanted to try sake, even though the Drakage wouldn't let him. Naruto just stared cluelessly.

"Lupin, what about Tonks?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She'll be perfectly fine." Lupin said shortly.

"Uhhh… There's… Nothing going on between you is there?" Harry asked. Lupin looked down.

"Tonks is pregnant.

"Congratulations!" The golden trio (Including Naruto and Link) said.

"Lucky." Megagamer said. Everyone gave him a weird look (Wondering what he meant by 'Lucky') before turning back to Lupin.

"So? Can I come along?" Lupin asked Harry.

"Just to be clear, Your leaving Tonks and and coming with us, right?"

"Yes. I believe that's what your father would've wanted me to do Harry."

"Well…" Harry said slowly. "I'm not. I think he would've wanted you to stick with your kid actually."

Suddenly, a bomb went off and they all died.

The End

(A/N: This fic sucks. I hate it. I don't like leaving unfinished work on here, so I just did this. I'm sorry to you two or three people who actually READ this far, But this Fanfic is a piece of crap. Check out my MUCH better fics, like _Sasuke may need help_ and _The Naruto Parody. _Seriously, this fic is a piece of crap. I'm probably not even going to try and rewrite. Because it PHAILS!

Again, I'm sorry to the few fans I have, but I hate this thing, and know I can do a lot better.

Sincerely,

Megagamer200


End file.
